Blind all the way
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Cuando estoy con el todo es… nuevo. Es una piel, un cuerpo que nunca he tenido antes y que sé que nunca podré tener por más de unos cuantos minutos. Alice/Jacob. Para mi espo, AnaluCullen


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son total y únicamente propiedad de Stephenie Meyer & sólo la trama de este pequeño fic me pertenece.**  
Summary: **One-shot. Cuando estoy con el todo es… nuevo. Es una piel, un cuerpo que nunca he tenido antes y que sé que nunca podré tener por más de unos cuantos minutos. Alice/Jacob.**  
*Regalito a: **aw a mi espohermosaqueamocomoanadie, Analu. Malditaperra, como te amo! Espero te guste, amor. GOSH, nunca había escrito uno así, pareja no-canon, you know. Teamo, perra!

**»Blind all the way«**

_Puedes vendarme los ojos__ o pedirme que los cierre.  
Pero nada se compara con no poder ver  
incluso con los ojos abiertos_

**ALICE's POV**

ERROR. Es la única palabra que aparece en mi mente al pensar en él, en ese maldito canino, en su piel morena, cálida y llena de deseo. Al ver sus ojos e imaginar todos los encuentros que hemos tenido… me es prácticamente imposible recordar por qué está mal esto que hacemos. No debería de ser un error si se siente tan bien ¿o sí? Cuando estoy con el todo es… nuevo. Es una piel, un cuerpo que nunca he tenido antes y que sé que nunca podré tener por más de unos cuantos minutos. Sin mencionar que no puedo saber lo que está a punto de hacer, por dónde llegará ni en dónde me tocará. Más emocionante no podría ser. Pero Jasper… Oh, Jasper. El no se merece esto que… que estoy haciendo. Estoy completamente segura que Edward sabe lo que pasa entre Jacob y yo, pero no dice nada para no herir a Jasper y yo me confió de esa lastima o compasión que tiene por él para hacer y deshacer a Jacob cuantas veces quiero. Pero esta vez, este día será diferente. Hoy pienso terminar con todo esto: dejar el engaño en el pasado y ser feliz con quien debo de serlo, con Jasper.

**JACOB's POV**

Todo se siente excelente con ella. Aun su embriagante aroma dulce y asqueroso es un deleite para mí. Probar su piel es lo mejor de todo. Sentirla con mi lengua, recorrer cada milímetro de su diminuto pero exquisito cuerpo es el mejor de los degustes que he tenido. Ella cree que todo esto es un error y sus palabras siempre son las mismas "Está mal. Es la última vez. No podemos seguir así. No puedo hacerlo" así comienza todo para después convertirse en "Así, Jacob. Más, Jacob. No pares. Justo ahí" ¿Quién la entiende, no? Yo no, por eso es que sólo sigo el juego y hago lo que ella me ordena.

Hoy nos veríamos en el bosque, como siempre. Yo la esperaría junto al árbol que quebramos la última vez, no era muy difícil de encontrar, era el único árbol de aproximadamente diez metros que estaba partido por la mitad.

Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo, salí de mi casa y comencé a correr al bosque. Me moría por tenerla conmigo y hacerla aún más mía. No tenía pensado llegar a tiempo, al contrario, iba a sorprenderla como nunca y como siempre.

**ALICE's POV**

Se estaba acercando la hora de nuestro encuentro y la casa estaba prácticamente sola. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el hospital. Rosalie había salido de compras, me había invitado pero yo tenía que cazar. Afortunadamente no preguntó más. Jasper… mi Jasper había acompañado a Emmett a comprar partes nuevas para su auto y no regresaría después de varias horas. Edward era el único que estaba en casa, parecía como… como si me estuviera vigilando.

Comencé a caminar, prácticamente de puntitas a la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas, Alice?- preguntó Edward saliendo del estudio de Carlisle.

¡Maldición! Me di la vuelta lentamente y puse cara de enfado.

-No molestes, Edward.

-Alice, ¿A dónde vas?- repitió.

-No sé siquiera para qué preguntas. Sabes perfectamente a donde y con quien voy- contesté molesta.

Edward bufo, se acercó rápidamente hacia mí y me tomó por los brazos firmemente. Se veía molesto, muy molesto.

-¿Estas idiota, Alice? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿Acaso no te respetas a ti misma? ¿Acaso no tienes siquiera un poco de respeto hacia Jasper?

Me zafé rápidamente de su agarre y le di la espalda.

-No pongas el dedo en la llaga, Edward. Si supieras leer entre líneas por mi mente sabrías qué haré hoy. Así que mejor ahórrate tu sermón- seguí mi camino ignorando lo que Edward me estaba gritando y comencé a adentrarme en el bosque.

Iba caminando sin ver, realmente, donde pisaba. Solo por inercia. Sabía dónde estaba perfectamente ese árbol… el único testigo, además de Edward, de mi último encuentro con Jacob.

*Flashback*

_-No, Jacob. E-es-espera- rogué mientras Jacob recorría mi muslo por debajo de mi falda que llegaba hasta la rodilla._

_-Mmm…- susurró en mi oído y me estremecí bajo sus brazos. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en su hombro dejando expuesto mi cuello a Jacob. El me tenia abrazada por atrás: con una mano recorría mi muslo, mi entrepierna y una vez más mi muslo. Con la otra mano tenia mi cintura rodeada y me restregaba cada vez más fuerte contra su miembro endurecido._

_Jacob comenzó a besar mi cuello y de vez en cuando su lengua hacia contacto con mi piel: era áspera, cálida… Demonios, se sentía tan bien. Quería que esa lengua explorara todo mi cuerpo, no sólo mi cuello. Quería esa lengua dentro de mí y…_

_-Basta. No- rogué una vez más pero Jacob hizo caso omiso de mi petición._

_Jacob gruño y dejó de tocarme._

_-¿Quieres que pare, Alice? ¿De verdad quieres que pare?- demandó._

_-Yo…- no supe qué contestar. Me tomó desprevenida._

_-No me lo digas, porque no importa cuanto ruegues porque me detenga… no lo haré. Te tocaré más fuerte, te besaré más fuerte y te embestiré mucho más fuerte- contestó._

_No tuve tiempo de siquiera hacer algo para evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le encanta aprovecharse de que no puedo adelantarme a sus movimientos. Cuando menos lo pensé estábamos contra un árbol. Tomó mis manos y las llevo por encima de mi cabeza, ahí las mantuvo con una de sus manos. Con su otra mano comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos por encima de mi blusa de botones, de la cual comenzó a tirar con ayuda de sus dientes hasta que los botones botaron por todas partes dejándome expuesta, completamente, frente a él. Fácilmente se deshizo de mi sostén de encaje y sumergió su boca en mi pecho izquierdo. Lo abarcó con toda su boca y comenzó a juguetear con mi pezón: lo succionaba, lo mordía ligeramente y enredaba su lengua en el. Esto provocó que yo dejara salir un sinfín de maldiciones al aire acompañadas de gemidos de placer._

_-¿Te gusta eso, cierto?- preguntó al cambiar a mi pecho derecho- Dime que te gusta, dime cuánto te gusta que te haga mía. ¡Dímelo!- exigió._

_-M-M-Me g-gus-ta- logré decir entrecortadamente- ¡Ya! Ya, ¡Jacob! Por favor, ¡ya! ¡Ahora!- supliqué entre gemidos._

_-¿Ya qué? Dime lo que quieres que te haga. Aunque… puede que te sorprenda. Puede que te de lo que quieres o no… No lo sabrás hasta que te lo haga- contestó de manera altiva._

_Logre zafar mis manos de su agarre, las puse en su pecho y lo aleje bruscamente._

_-No me importa lo que me hagas, ¡solo házmelo!- demandé._

_Jacob miró fijamente a mis ojos y después de unos segundos me volvió a estampar contra el árbol logrando que éste se quebrara a la mitad. No nos preocupamos por el árbol ni por nada, nos quedamos ahí, tirados._

_Jacob se deshizo rápidamente de mi falda haciéndola trizas. Tiró unas cuantas veces de mis bragas, que por cierto combinaban perfectamente con mis sostén. Al darme cuenta que no lograría deshacerlas igual que la falda, me las saqué rápidamente. Jacob puso una mano en cada muslo y me abrió las piernas lentamente. Yo ya estaba húmeda para el, húmeda y lista para darle la bienvenida. Alejo sus manos, sus cálidas y grandes manos, de mis muslos y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. No llevaba camiseta, como de costumbre. Mientras hacia esto yo recorría con mis manos su pecho, su abdomen marcado y sus amplios hombros. Me senté un poco y comencé a besar su pecho dejando pequeñas mordidas que lo hacían echar la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un sonido gutural… parecía un gruñido, no lo sé, pero me encantaba provocar eso en el. Se alejó un poco y sacó su pantalón junto con su bóxer. Se paró frente a mí con sus manos apoyadas en su pelvis y me miraba fijamente. ¿Acaso espera que le diga que está bien dotado? Porque maldición, sí que lo está._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué insinúas con esa posición? ¿Quieres que te alabe?- pregunte sarcásticamente y la verdad estaba un poco molesta, quería que me follara más duro que nunca y él cree que es momento de que lo admiren, por favor._

_-No me hace falta que lo digas, linda. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos: me deseas y deseas esto- dijo señalando con su dedo índice su polla. Solo le rodé los ojos, tomé su mano y lo jalé al piso para que quedara encima de mí. Llevó su boca a mis pechos, una vez más y comenzó a morder mi pezón izquierdo aun más fuerte. Maldición, esto dejaría una marca… Oh espera, soy vampiro, no dejara nada. Con sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi vientre, mis caderas y se detuvo en mi muslo, allí comenzó a apretármelo un poco enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Movió su mano hacia mi entrepierna y rozo, provocativamente, mi centro yo gemí y comencé a retorcerme debajo de el. Acaricie su espalda con mis manos y algunas veces dejaba rasguños marcados y el solo se estremecía debajo de mis manos._

_-¡No!- gruñó de repente. Me sacó de concentración, lo admito. Creo que… ¿lo lastime?_

_-No quiero tus manos en mi espalda, serias tan amable de llevarlas a donde más las necesito?_

_Puse cara de confusión y volvió a gruñir- Alice, tócame. ¡Ahora!- reaccione inmediatamente y quite mis manos de su espalda, pasando por su cadera, su pelvis para finalmente llegar a su polla: estaba dura, muy dura y se sentía tan cálida debajo de mis frías manos. Jacob comenzó a gemir en aprobación y quitó su boca de mi pecho para llevarla a mi boca. Esto es… extraño. Nunca antes nos habíamos besado, siempre ha sido sexo, puro sexo, sin emociones ni sentimentalismos, nada romántico. Sus labios se acomodaban perfectamente con los míos, se movían de manera agresiva y podía sentirlo, saborearlo hoy más que nunca: era como si estuviera probando… la corteza de un árbol, todo lo que probaba era bosque, arboles y arboles. No pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca, simplemente se abrió camino, como pudo, entre mis labios y comenzó a explorarla. Me gustaba esto, que no pidiera permiso y simplemente tomara lo que quería. Mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya e inmediatamente se adentraron en un baile rítmico: se enredaron y yo comencé a succionar un poco la suya. Pude sentir como estaba apunto de dejar de besarme y antes de que esto pasara, la mordí ligeramente. Jacob solamente gruño y se alejo para llevar su boca a mi cuello. Allí comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, mis manos hacían su trabajo en su polla: con una de ellas masajeaba sus testículos y con la otra movía su miembro para estimularlo: arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo._

_Una vez más llevo su mano a mi entrepierna, se movió un poco a la izquierda y tocó mi centro tentativamente. Arqueé mi espalda como respuesta a esto y pegué mi cuerpo más contra el suyo. Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió de la manera más tierna que alguien me ha sonreído. Le regresé la sonrisa y continúe mi trabajo. No, Alice. No hagas esto. No involucres emociones… es puro sexo. Sexo puro. Nada de sentimentalismos. Nada de eso. Alice, ¿de qué emociones estás hablando? Sientes asco por el, es… es un perro. Su olor te repugna y qué decir de su actitud. Es solo sexo, solo eso. Una buena cogida con un estúpido licántropo que resulta ser muy bueno en el sexo._

_Jacob me sacó de trance al introducir uno de sus dedos en mí. Grité de placer y sorpresa al mismo tiempo y detuve mi labor con su polla. Lo tomé de los hombros y dije:_

_-No, Jacob. Eso… hoy no. Solo quiero… sexo. Nada de lo otro, ¿quieres?_

_Los ojos de Jacob parecían confundidos, al igual que la mueca en su rostro._

_-Amm… Bien. Si eso quieres. De acuerdo- contestó sacando su dedo de mí y acomodando su pelvis para lo que seguía. Creí que después de esto ninguno de los dos se iba a poder concentrar, pero… Oh, que equivocada estaba. Jacob entró en mi como nunca lo había hecho: despacio, muy despacio. Esto solo me ponía más frenética así que demande lo que quería:_

_-¡Rápido! ¡Más rápido, perrito!- dije._

_Jacob no contestó nada y simplemente obedeció. Su ritmo comenzó a acelerar y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuerte mientras yo me retorcía debajo de el pidiéndole más. Jacob sostenía su peso con sus manos a mis lados, apoyadas en el césped del bosque. Mis manos se movían hambrientas por su pecho y su espalda. Por fin su polla tocó donde tenia que tocar y yo me sentía al borde de mi orgasmo. Por la cara de Jacob podía decir que el estaba igual que yo: su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca estaba abierta, su labio inferior se movía frenéticamente y emitía gruñidos de vez en cuando. Comenzó a frotar su polla contra mi clítoris, nunca lo había hecho y se sentía muy bien. Dio unas cuantas embestidas más y sentí un calor que salía desde mi vientre. Deje salir unos cuantos gemidos, al mismo tiempo que Jacob y todo mi mundo explotó en miles de pedazos y veía luces de todos colores a mí alrededor. Definitivamente el orgasmo, este orgasmo era como un festín: había de todo. Sentí su liberación dentro de mí y se desplomó sobre mi cuerpo sudoroso. El de el no se quedaba atrás: estaba pegajoso y caliente. Se movió un poco y salió de mí. Esperamos unos cuantos segundos a que nuestra respiración se normalizara, mejor dicho a que su respiración se normalizara. Una vez que dejó de respirar pesadamente, puse mis manos en su abdomen y lo empuje para un lado dejándolo caer sobre el húmedo pasto. Comencé a incorporarme mientras el se quedó tendido en el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza._

_Me puse de pie y comencé a buscar los restos de mi ropa viendo qué podía recuperar para regresar a casa a mi vida normal._

_-Todo quedó destrozado- dijo Jacob._

_-Ya vi… no te podías reprimir un poco ¿cierto?_

_-Ya me conoces… Te puedes poner mi pantalón si gustas- ofreció de manera solidaria._

_Lo volteé a ver con asco y bufé: No, gracias. No quiero a pesar aún más._

_-Si, si. Como quieras._

_Al darme cuenta que, en efecto, todo quedó hecho trizas terminé por aceptar que me prestara su pantalón. Lo tome y lo envolví en mi cuerpo de forma que pareciera una toalla… es lo mejor que pude hacer._

_-Te queda bien- dijo Jacob ladeando un poco su cabeza._

_-Idiota- dije entre dientes._

_Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de el para regresar a casa._

_-Espera… ¿Cuándo?- preguntó._

_Me detuve solo un poco para contestar: Próxima semana. Misma hora. Mismo lugar._

_Continué mi camino hasta llegar a casa._

*Fin de flashback*

Cuando llegué Jacob aún no estaba allí.

-Genial. Tarde como siempre- me dije a mi misma.

No tenia ni idea de dónde estaba o cuánto le faltaba para llegar. Una de las desventajas de no poder ver a los metamorfos. Ocupaba terminar con esto lo antes posible, mientras más rápido lo sacara de mi vida-mejor.

Comencé a caminar por todo el pasto, solo dando vueltas. La desesperación y ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Me detuve de pronto pues percibí un olor, mejor dicho, _su _olor. Me pare justo frente al árbol partido a la mitad y de pronto sentí un calor que algo o _alguien_ irradiaba detrás de mí.

-He llegado- susurró en mi oído.

Me volteé inmediatamente y me alejé de el.

-Ya era hora, lobo- dije.

Jacob comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo comencé a retroceder.

-Basta, Jacob. No te acerques. Esta vez… no. Ya no.

Jacob se detuvo y dijo: ¿De qué hablas? Si ya no quieres entonces ¿por qué llegaste a nuestro encuentro?

-Porque… tenia que darle un cierre a esto. No podía dejar de venir así como así. Ocupo dejar las cosas claras.

Jacob se acercó aún más hacia mí y puso sus manos en mi cintura. Traté de alejarme pero, maldición, el es muy fuerte. No más que yo, pero no tenía ganas de poner resistencia.

-¿Es por Jasper?- preguntó.

Lo miré a los ojos fijamente y dije: Claro que es por Jasper. Es por el y por toda mi familia. Esto está mal Jacob. No dejo de disfrutarlo porque al final de cuentas soy mujer. Pero no más. Tú me das asco, Jacob. Tu olor me repugna y tu simple contacto con mi cintura, en este momento, está sacándome de quicio.

Jacob sólo aferró su agarre aún más en mi cintura y dijo:

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué tú no me das asco a mí con tu estúpida esencia dulce que raspa en mi garganta? ¿Crees que no me repugna el roce de tu piel con la mía? Estas muy equivocada. Todo eso y más me haces sentir, pero al menos acepto que se eres buena en lo que haces. Por supuesto que sé que está mal pero no por eso…- lo interrumpí.

-Exactamente, Jacob. Está mal y es un error. No puedo seguirle haciendo esto a Jasper ni a mí misma.

Jacob comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío: a pesar de que no podía ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era difícil adivinarlo. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje agresivamente lejos de mí.

-¡No te atrevas!- exclamé.

-Vamos, Alice. Sabes que también lo quieres. También me deseas tanto como yo a ti. No te resistas, cariño.

-No. Me. Digas. Cariño. Idiota- comencé a caminar para largarme del lugar, pasé al lado de el y dije:

-Nunca volverás a follarme, ¿escuchas?- no espere respuesta y seguí mi camino cuando de repente sentí unas cálidas manos sosteniendo mi cintura. Comenzó a pegarme contra su cuerpo y llevó sus labios a mi oído para susurrar:

-Alice, si te alejas de mí en este momento te arrepentirás. Después vendrás a rogarme que te de esto que Jasper no te da- comencé a retorcerme entre sus manos tratando de zafarme pero era imposible- Si te alejas y después regresas para rogarme, créeme que simplemente me burlaré y te quedarás con las ganas de sentirme dentro de ti. Además, ¿de verdad estas dispuesta a abandonar esto que tan bien se siente? Los dos sabemos que está mal pero eso sólo hace que se sienta muy bien. Sabes que no debemos terminar con esto. Tú deseas que yo te folle cuentas veces quiera y como quiera. ¿En realidad quieres renunciar a todo esto?- finalizo aflojando un poco sus manos en mi cintura. Me moví un poco debajo de sus manos hasta lograr zafarme y comencé a alejarme de nuevo. Jacob se quedó allí parado.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó a lo lejos.

Me detuve unos segundos y contesté: Mañana. Misma hora. Mismo lugar. Sé puntual.

Me aleje lo más rápido posible del lugar, de él.

Porque sé que está mal. El es un… lobo, maldición, un lobo. Me repugna. Todo en el me repugna. Es un maldito lobo que… sabe follarme como nadie más sabe. Conoce mi punto, sabe cómo llevarme al límite y… no puedo renunciar a eso.

Pero… al final de cuentas el no deja de ser un metamorfo y yo un vampiro. Nos odiamos y nuestra simple presencia nos repugna. Nosotros, los vampiros, meticulosos y limpios. Ellos, los lobos, tan predecibles e impulsivos como un perro.

Pero… con Jacob todo es novedad y sorpresa. Porque con él, yo estoy ciega, _ciega todo el tiempo._

**Fin****.**

Hola, hola :')  
Antes que nada… ¿les gustó?  
Dejen Review si les gustó… & si no, también. Se acepta todo x)  
Bien, este fic es un regalito muy especial para mi espo ANALUCullen  
Te amo, espo. Ojala te haya gustado porque, mira que lo hice con mucho amor.  
a mi, la verdad, si me gusto :B  
Primer fic no-canon :O  
Gracias por leerme.  
Love,  
**Awshley.**


End file.
